Traitors... chapters one and two
by Crow
Summary: To be read after "It Begins.. Again". Chameleon is in deeeeep trouble... and the last people he expects to help him turn out to be his one hope to live!


Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks and all its related logos and characters belong to Disney, NOT me, and are used without permission or payment on my part. Cleech, Raye, and any character you don't recognize from the series belong to and were created by me, and may NOT be used without my specific permission. Sorry. 

##  Traitors

Chapter One

It was a typically sunny day in Anaheim. The skies were blues, the birds chirping, children's laughter pealed throughout the park. Sue Robbinson sighed happily to herself as she took her usual evening stroll. It wasn't always this nice. Sometimes the weather got out of hand. A couple months ago, for the first time in history, as far as she knew, it had snowed in Southern California! Darned _El Nino_.... 

Then there were those extraterrestrial attacks. Mrs. Robbinson knew that those hockey people, those ducks, or geese, or whatever they were, were supposedly helping them (the humans) keep safe from the evil aliens, but personally, she'd rather have no ducks and no monsters at all. 

As her walk brought her near the end of the park, she noticed a huddled figure sitting on one of the numerous benches, wrapped in newspapers and looking in a terrible condition. Feeling in a "good Samaritan" mode, she approached the person. 

"I say, are you alright young man?" She asked him. He looked fairly young, maybe in his early twenties, though these days it was hard to tell with all that surgery and things people did to themselves. Not natural, that stuff. His hair was blonde and hung in his face, not a bad-looking face, to tell the truth, and he looked lean, but well-muscled. 

"Yeah, yeah, jus' fine Missuz Doubtfire. Nevah bettah," he muttered in a high voice completely unsuiting to his face. He had a strange variation of a Brooklin accent, with a touch of something else. Well, she had time, and she was curious, for boredom's sake. 

"You'd do well to speak with respect to your elders, boy. What's your name?" 

"Um, name? Um.....Leon." 

"Just Leon?" 

"Who gives a--" He noticed the warning look on her face, "Um....I mean, Leon, uh, Leon Charter. Um." 

"Well, Mr. Charter, why are you sitting there, looking like your mother died? Have you eaten recently?" 

"Er.....Look, lady, buzz off, willya? I'm trying to work out a plan here...." 

"To borrow an American expression, 'like hell you are.' Normally, I'd leave without a second thought for such rude behavior, but I'm in a giving mood today. Would you like to join me for a late lunch?" 

He hesitated. Food sounded awfully tempting, but there was something definitely on his mind keeping him from accepting right away. Her curiousity grew. 

"Well, okay. But no funny business, kapeesh?" 

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm originally from England," she told him as they left the park together, "but my husband and I traveled her by boat some thirty years ago. Ah, poor Harold died a few years back. Things have been terribly quiet since then. Where are you from, boy?" 

He didn't answer right off, instead staring up at the darkening sky. 

"Very far away, lady. Very far." 

*****

"Get something to hold him down!" Tanya barked at a couple of gawking teammates. Honestly, she didn't know why she put up with this foolery! Wildwing and Grin moved to help restrain Canard, who, though conscious, was completely out of control! Lucretia Decoy had woken simultaniously, eerie in itself, but had already been restrained with wrist, waist, and ankle locks. They weren't taking any chances this time around. She, too, was writhing and crying out in a combination of terror and pain, though there was no apparent cause for either. Tanya was desperately trying to measure out a syringe with tranquilizers. 

She injected the liquid into Canard, and it quickly began to take effect. Sweating like a spooked horse, the former leader, began to relax, though his eyes remained in the same, panic-stricken state. 

Tanya did the same thing to Lucretia, with the same effect, eccept Lucretia seemed a little better than Canard. 

"Taunnie....what happened?" Wildwing asked, snapping down metal restraints on his friend reluctantly. Tanya shrugged irratably. 

"What, am I a seer as well? They just started screaming!" 

"You didn't notice anything prior?" 

"No." 

"Raye?" 

"Nothing. We were discussing what to do about Cleech at the time." 

"Oh. Figured anything out?" 

"Like maybe shooting him out the nearest ejection tube?" Duke suggested hopefully. He recieved glares from Wildwing and Raye. 

"I -- uh, _we_ are going to build him a cybernetic arm, to replace the one he lost against Spectre." 

"Speaking of which, who the heck was that?" Wildwing demanded, remembering the strange saurian. 

"Got me. I met with him once, back on Puckworld. Just before Cleech and I teleported out of there, actually. The odd part is, he was blown to smithereens, as far as _I_ know. There's no way he could have escaped the blast, without his wristport, which I took the opportunity to relieve him of in battle. There's something seriously screwy about him. He claimed to be Wraith's son, though they don't look anything alike, and I don't remember seeing anything about him in the Saurian files back on Puckworld." 

"Me neither," Wildwing sighed. He turned to the rest of the team. "You guys go ahead and clean up and get some rest. We have practice first thing tomorrow morning, battle or not -- don't give that look 'Dive, you're in for it as it is! See ya tomorrow, team." 

A few mutters of good night (though it was early evening), and the rest of the ducks departed, leaving Wildwing, Raye, Tanya, and the three hospitalized ducks (including Cleech, who'd been put under to keep him out of pain) alone. 

"As for you two, I don't want to keep you from completing your tasks, but get some rest. You've had a rough couple of days, Raye, and you only just got here. Don't over do it." 

"Hah! This is nothing compared to life on Puckworld lately. I just hope we succeeded in destroying the biggest of the problems. Maybe the feuding will calm down after this..." 

She didn't sound too hopeful, though there was definitely a more cheerful sound to her voice than he'd become accustomed to in the past couple of days. He took this as a good sign and nodded a good night, giving his friend a last, worried look, before heading off to his quarters. Raye sighed. 

"Well, I guess we better get to work, Doc," she said to Tanya. The older woman nodded in long suffering fashion. She was glad to have another cool head around. 

"What do you think caused them to do that?" The blonde duck asked, checking Canard's temp. 

"I thought we'd already determined that neither of us know." 

"I know, but, uh, an, uh, you know, off-record guess?" She was starting to stutter again, and reminded herself to speak slower. That always helped. 

"Off-record? Well, With as long as they were in dimentional limbo.....Ah, never mind" 

"What?" 

"It's stupid....just a theory, really." 

"Go on." 

"What if they have some sort of link to that place? Limbo, I mean? Nobody really knows much about it, right?" 

"So, what are you saying, exactly?" 

"What if, having been there, what, over a year? What if they formed some kind of connection, and when Limbo is disturbed, say, by someone transporting through it, or tearing a new rift, or something like that, _they_ feel it as well?" 

"Um, an interesting idea, but even if it were plausible, why didn't it happen to Draganus and his kind? They were there a lot longer." 

"In a safe zone, protected by by machinery and magic! In an official prison in the middle of Limbo, Tanya. These two were out there, being battered around by raw anti-matter, tele-particles, and who knows what else!" 

"And you? How did you get through? You had no ship." 

"I already told you. I don't know. Cleech doesn't know. I don't remember anything of that. And maybe that's what Limbo does: takes pieces of you away the longer you stay till there's nothing left but a burnt-out, babbling husk. Eventually, it may even consume that. No one knows. There's been too little study of Dimentional Limbo. We know way, way too little about it too make any positive analysis." 

Tanya frowned and glanced at Cleech. 

"Well, I guess. You, ah, better get to work on his arm. I think I have some cybernetic blueprints in the second drawer to the left over there. Most I think are of eyes -- Duke's eye has broken down once or twice, and I ended up fixing it. They didn't put _that_ in any Disney eps though....I guess they thought it too graphic for young watchers. _I_ think it's educational, but hey, what do _I_ know? Anyway, I think there are a few on limbs as well, that ought to get you started. I'm going to stablize these two and get some rest. Don't stay up too late." 

"Yes, mother," Raye replied, giving her a smile. Tanya left the Medbay, and Raye retrieved the 'prints she wanted. For the next hour or so, she studied, measured, and made adjustments for the arm. It wasn't till about nine-thirty at night that she glanced up and realized she was no longer alone with the invalids. Grin was standing in the doorway, giving her a cold, level stare. 

She returned the look, not the least bit intimidated. For several minutes, they stared at eachother, unblinking. Then Grin spoke. 

"You've told them nothing?" 

"I see nothing to tell, Grin. Nothing at all." 

He scowled, completely out of character for his usual, docile manner. 

"Why now, Raye? Why here? Of all the places you could be...." 

"I don't remember asking _you_ to sign up for the first Strike Team. Personally, I see no reason why we can't let bygones be bygones--" 

"You know better." 

Raye sighed and returned to her blueprints. 

"It's been a long day. I don't need to hear this--" 

"And me? I think I'm owed a little explanation, a little _some_thing!" 

"I owe you _nothing_, Grin." Raye bit out each word painfully. "Nothing at all. Not after what you allowed to happen. Now leave me be." 

"What _I_--?!" He stood up, looking indignant and angry, a terrifying thing to behold in such an enormous form. He stormed over to her, standing bare inches away. She looked a bit unnerved, but stood her ground. 

Silence roared between them. Finally, Grin backed off. 

"_I_ will not be the one to tell, Raye. Our status remains as is was three years ago." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she returned calmly, and proceeded to ignore him completely. He hesitated at the door, then walked away, fuming. 

*****

**Intermission:**

Somewhere, a place difficult to really determine, because no map can ever tell you the same thing twice about it, the King and Queen of that place noticed a Presence. It was a disturbing Thing, that Presence, and though far enough away not to be of danger yet, They worried. 

"Shall I send out the Sisters?" The Queen asked her husband. He shook his head. 

"No", He said, "This is no job for them. Only One knows how to deal with The Progidal. You know Who I'm speaking of?" 

"Of course," The Queen said, feeling a bit anxious. She did not like that One who he referred to. She was very, very old, though one might not guess it, looking at Her, and He frightened her, and she knew the King feared Him as well. But He was their allie, and more importantly, their only hope if things went bad. And if this Presence was the same as They remembered, it would get very, very Bad. 

"Very well. Call out the Wild Hunt." 

The Queen hoped this turned out well. 

**End Intermission**

*****

"Rise an' shine, Sunshine! Time for practice!" 

Raye blinked against sudden light shining in her eyes. Nosedive was standing in her doorway, looking _way_ too perky for seven AM. 

"I thought I'd get out of it for a few days, till I'd settled in," Raye said, dismayed. She was an average hockey player, for Puckworld (which is pretty good on our world!), but she didn't feel particularly up to it this morning. 

"And you'll be getting just that," Wildwing said, appearing suddenly to give his younger brother a light kick in the rear."Go on, get outta here, 'Dive. She'll be joining us when she's ready....hopefully in a week or so?" He directed that last toward Raye. She shrugged and nodded at the same time. 

"Sure, I suppose." 

"Well, as long as you're up, _stay_ up. Might as well get used to our schedule. Later!" He hurried after his brother. Raye yawned and got up to shut her door. She gave the blueprints she'd left scattered across her desk and the floor a ponderous glance, then stretched and went to take a shower. 

Mallory had been nice enough to lend her some clothes -- blue jeans and a T-shirt. After she was dressed and refreshed, she went in search of the kitchen. Maybe there'd be some coffee left over (what else could Nosedive be using to be that energetic in the morning?). 

When she got there, she found Phil talking, rapidly, to someone on his cellular. He paused momentarily to practically sing "Good Morning!" before returning to his call. Raye searched the fridge, wondering what was customary breakfast material here. Various liquids of different color filled the refridgerator, as well as bread, cheese, meat, and something in a tupperware dish that had yet to be named by science. She looked at Phil helplessly, and he seemed to take the hint. 

"Well, I gotta skiddadle, Boobella, but keep in touch! Remember, I'm here for _you_." He turned the machine off and faced Raye. 

"Sorry, babe, I forgot. It was the same way when the others got here. We're all out of cream cheese, so you'll have to settle for cereal." He showed her the pantry, which was stock-piled with tall, rectangular boxes. Cereal? 

"Out of curiosity's sake, what _do_ you guys eat for breakfast on your world?" Phil asked. 

"Lately? Anything we can get our hand on." 

"Oh. Sorry, babe." 

"It's Raye." 

"Right." He pulled out a bowl and spoon for her. 

"You want milk with that? It's one of our sponsors, so you really should drink it...." 

"Fine, whatever. Could I get some caffeine?" 

"No problem," he said cheerfully. Another morning person. He poured her a mug, and she began to eat. And he began to talk. 

"Now, I've been thinking, baby, about some advertizements -- nothing major to start with, of course --but I can see you doing a lot of the latest fashionwear. You have a fantastic figure, by human standards, though your hair needs some work -- looks like it's been hacked at by someone with a big, dull knife --" 

"Hey!" 

"No offence. It's a good length, just needs a trim. Also, you'll need contact lenses for your eyes." 

"What? Why?" Raye asked, through a mouthful of Cheerios. 

"Well, I think yellow eyes would creep a lot of people out, and blue would be a lot more striking--" 

"_Yellow_ eyes...?" 

"Or gold, if that's what you prefer--" 

"What are you talking about? My eyes are brown!" 

"Nuh uh," he said, pulling a handmirror from his wallet and handing it to her. She stared at her self, confused. 

"But....they were brown. I remember them being brown..." 

"When was the last time you had a look in the mirror, baby?" 

"Uh, a _real_ look? Not since I met Duke first time around." 

"Wow. That's almost two years, huh? Wow." Phil looked like he didn't want to believe her. Raye was too shocked to try to prove herself. How could her eyes have changed? They were brown, before! 

Phil merely shrugged, having seen much wierder things happen in the past year. 

"Well, easily remedied, with some colored plexiglass. Sorry, gotta run Babella. I have to sue someone in half-an-hour, then cancel some meetings and make some new appointments, which reminds me I still need to make that call to the manager of Mall Market...." he continues muttering to himself as he left. Raye shook her head. Humans were _strange_..... 

She finished her breakfast and walked down to Medbay to check on Cleech and the others, coffee in hand. Once she was satisfied that they were resting comfortably, she found her way out to the rink and sat watching the Mighty Ducks' practice session, sipping her java contentedly. It had been far too long since she'd gotten a moment without being paranoid or expecting a droid attack.... 

Watching Wildwing, she noticed that he was an exceptionally good goalie. Either that, or the rest of them stunk at hockey, and considering it being as much a part of their lives on Puckworld as taking a walk down the street, that was unlikely. No one was getting a shot in past the young leader. 

Nosedive glanced up and noticed her watching in the stands. He paused to wave brightly and was immediately checked by Mallory. 

"Eyes on the _game_, Rookie," she said, grinning triumphantly at him. 

"Well, I guess I bin told," he grinned back, and took a swipe playfully at her as she skated away. 

"Foul!" Wildwing called. Nosedive frowned. 

"Shit, I was just--" 

"Go on," Wildwing said sternly. 

"Aw...." 

Raye's respect for Wildwing stepped up a knotch. He didn't make exceptions, even for his brother. Nosedive skated over to the penalty box, and turned around to talk to Raye. 

"Hey, 'sup? You gonna play or what?" 

"Maybe later on. I'm still a bit jet-lagged, to tell the truth." 

"Oh, man, it's been so long....." he looked distant for a moment. "Too long. I miss my friends." 

"There's not much to go back to at the moment, Nosedive." 

"I know....Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you about that photoshoot thing....what happened, I mean. When the saurians attacked, you were fighting Wraith, and....I saw..." He didn't seem to know how to explain it. Raye nodded. 

"You know Wraith is a sorcerer..." 

"Yeah..." 

"There were also studies of magick on Puckworld." 

"You're a _witch_?" He looked impressed, mostly out of teenage vigor. 

"I really hate being called that. Sorceress, wizardess, magick-user. Whatever. Witch has a bad reputation." 

"Then you know magick?" 

"Yes." 

"Cool. Can you show me something?" 

Raye started to respond, but Wildwing called 'Dive back into the game right then, stopping her. 

Fifteen minutes later, Wildwing called the session to an end. Tanya skated over to Raye. 

"How far, uh, did you get? On the, y'know, limb?" 

"I finished making adjustments on the 'prints. Added some here, altered a little there. Put some finishing touches. It's ready to be built." 

"Great, I'll, uh, make a stop at Lectric Land to get the materials. I think Mal's heading to the, uh, Mall, if you, you know, wanna go with." 

"Thanks. I need some clothes." Her coffee had gone cold, so she stood and followed Tanya and the others back into the Main Bay. 

"Did you check on the others?" Wildwing asked, refering to the three in Sick bay. 

"Yeah," Raye said, and took a sip of coffee, forgetting it was cold already. She made a face. 

"Blaugh!" 

"Okay....that was cute." 

"Whatever. I'm heading to the mall with Mal, if that's okay with you....and her," she added, glancing at Mallory who'd overheard. She shrugged like she didn't care one way or another. Wildwing nodded assent. 

"'To the Mall with Mal,'" Nosedive repeated. "'To the Mall with Mal....'" He began to repeat that, singing it like some kind of show tune. Mallory threw a puck at him. 

"Knock it off, wiseguy. You need to go re-patch that crack in your sanity again." 

"Uh, oops. Maybe I should cut down to a couple pots a day, huh? Speaking of which, you gonna finish that?" He nodded at Raye's mug. 

"It's cold," she told him in warning. 

"Thass okay, he's killed off the majority of his tastebuds with those triple spicy tacos he's always eating," Duke muttered. "I doubt he knows the difference." 

Raye handed him the mug and followed Mallory out the door. Nosedive gleefully downed the rest of the coffee, to the morbid fascination of those present. 

"God, you're nasty, 'Dive." 

*****

Mrs. Robbinson wondered what crazy thoughts she must be having to let an absolute stranger stay in her home. Was it loneliness, or just general nuttiness? 

Leon was still asleep on the sofa. The poor guy seemed wiped out, and terrified, once she'd gotten through his shell. Something had happened to him recently, she could tell, but he'd been pretty vague the whole time. It sounded like he was a scientist, or an inventor of some kind. He mentioned, once or twice, tools and computors in his mumblings. He had a lot of wise-cracks up his sleeve, and was pretty closed off. He reminded her of her son, who'd died of AIDS a couple years ago. 

She decided to wake him up. Sue walked over and gently shook him. 

"Mr. Charter? Leon, wake up, it's half-past eight," she said. He blinked and fell off the sofa, confused. 

"Sorry, Lord, I wasn't.....oh, it's you. Hey, Toots, 'sup?" 

"It Mrs. Robbinson, young man. Sue, if you're my friend." 

"Okay, but I'll have to know what the offence was if I'm going to press charges." 

"Very funny. Are you hungry? I've made pancakes--" 

"Why are you doin' this, lady? I never did nothin' for you, 'least not that I know of. Say, this isn't one of those Karma coming back to bite you in the butt things, is it?" 

"Not for _you_, it isn't," Sue sighed. "I'll go set the table. You take a shower, and I've left some of Harold's clothes out for you while I wash your old things." 

He started to say something and thought better of it. A few minutes later, 'Leon Charter' stood under a rush of warm water. 

"What to do, what to do," he repeated to himself, morphing back to his true form. Chameleon rubbed his neck, frustrated. Nice lady down there, but The Highlord forbid she ever know his true nature. She'd probably hit him with a broom or something. 

He almost kicked himself. This was no time for jokes. Draganus would never just let him go, not after open betrayal. That bit with Atlantis had been a pure stroke of luck. He wouldn't get it, this time. If the Overlord caught up with him, he was as good as dead already. 

Chameleon finished showering and morphed back into his Leon Charter form. Time to play the befuddled bum again. Nice lady..... 

*****

Not far away, off in the desert, a creature of immense power began it's hunt for The Progidal.... 

** Chapter Two**

"Aren't you a bit nervous, walking out in the open like this?" 

Mallory looked at Raye expectantly, waiting for her answer. The younger woman shrugged. 

"I suppose I ought to be, but no, not really. I don't remember what happened yesterday, but I have a feeling the saurians won't be attacking so quickly again. 'Sides, I think they're going to be busy searching for Chameleon. Draganus doesn't strike me as the type to just let him go without punishment." 

"No, I guess not. But they _will_ be back." 

"I know." That was all she said, so Mallory let it drop for the time being. Besides, she noticed a shoe sale, and wanted to go take a look. Raye followed, not with as much enthusiasm as Mal, though, as she was more interested in taking in the sites. The last time she's seen anything truly civilized was.....too long ago, she realized. She felt like some stupid tourist, and tried to look less conspicuous. That was hard though, being the a stranger in a strange place. She was getting odd looks from the human shoppers, and hurried to catch up with Mallory. She wasn't sure she really liked humans yet. 

"Yo! Mal! Babe!" 

Mallory groaned as two young humans approached them. One was male and had a shock of red hair and a beer gut. The other was female, petite, and had spiky purple hair. 

"Thrash, Mookie, don't you two have a comic store to run or something?" 

Thrash and Mookie? Oh, yes, from the theater. She hadn't seen them in broad daylight till now. 

"Nah, like, it's not open yet. 'Sup, Raye?" 

"Hello." 

"Mal-Mal showin' you the ropes? Why ain't you with 'Dive?" Thrash asked. 

"Because his caffeine level just rocketed to heights previously unknown to civilization," Mallory informed him before Raye could answer. "Why don't you go get another nose piercing, okay?" 

"Aw, go stuff it, Mal-Mal. Wanna come with us, Raye? We're opening up soon...." Mookie offered. 

Raye glanced at Mallory, then shook her head. 

"Thanks, but no. I just got here, and I need some clothes, then I have to get back to build an arm." 

"Thass cool. Don't be a stranger, then. See ya 'round, Mal-Mal...." 

The two left, and Mallory muttered once they were out of range, "God, I hate those two!" 

*****

"Thanks for the eats, Miz Robbinson, but I gotta get a move on, if ya get my meaning....." 

'Leon' had the feeling she was going to be a hard one to shake. Sue was a nice old lady, but he had to keep moving if he was going to stay safe from Draganus. Mrs. Robbinson sighed, and he felt a cold grip in his gut. He knew this wouldn't be easy. An old lady, of all people.... 

"And here my beautiful niece was coming to visit! I'm sure she could offer you a job, being in charge of a huge computer engineering company or whatever it is..." 

"Say wuh.....Did you take stupid pills this morning? I don't want a _job_!" 

Sue looked surprised. 

"Are you sure? I mean, since you're no longe working for the Overlord and all, surely you should be looking for another means of production. Maybe you can go into lab-testing, I'm sure they're looking for new subjects..." 

'Leon' went pale. 

"What....? Aw shneikees........." 

'Leon' dived for the door, only to find Wraith waiting on the other end. The tall sorcerer grinned maliciously. 

"Hello, Chameleon. We miss you." 

"No. No. No." Chameleon backed away and turned to see Spectre shape back to his true form, grinning in similar fashion. Siege came out of the kitchen, holding the real Mrs. Robbinson hostage. She looked indignant, and scared, though she hid it well. The English have to keep their image, after all. 

Siege was holding a gun to her head. 

"Really, 'Leon', treason is bad, but hiding behind little old ladies is just pathetic! It was hard enough tracking you after you scrambled your 'porter, but having to stoop to this level...." 

"No. No......Jus' let'er go, okay Siege? This doesn't have anyt'ing t' do with her...." 

"Aw, that's sweet. Maybe I should put a bullet through her head. Whattaya think, Wraith?" 

"As you wish." 

"Spectre?" 

The dark saurian grinned. 

"Wait! Uh...I need to tell you something. Real important. Yeah." 

The three saurians laughed, and Siege suddenly shoved Sue at him. 

"Even better! That's really sad, you know. Fine, you can die together. Draganus doesn't even want to see it. Told us to get the job done and get back. Say goodbye, you two." 

"Bye," Chameleon said, punching a button on his wristport and disappearing with Mrs. Robbinson before anyone could react. Boy, was he ever glad he'd already had those coords pre-set! 

He could hear the Saurians roaring angrily as he disappeared. Time to pay the Ducks a visit... 

*****

"Mallory?" 

The older woman was trying on a pair of trendy boots. They'd be out of style before the week ws out, but that didn't stop the red-head one bit. 

"Yeah?" 

"Um, this is going to sound odd, but......do you remember what color my eyes were a couple of days ago?" 

Mallory looked puzzled. 

"Same color as they are now. Gold." 

Come to think of it, that _was_ an odd color for eyes, even on a duck. She hadn't really thought about it before. Raye looked confused but didn't say anything, and before Mallory could ask why she wanted to know, her wrist-com went off. She flipped on and was greeted by the sight of Wildwing's face. 

"We got a....situation. You two get back here," 

"Roger." She turned the communicator off and yanked her own shoes back on. "We're gonna have to call this little excursion to an end, kiddo. Wildwing wants us back at the Pond for something." 

"I _heard_. And don't call me 'kiddo'." 

The thought came to Mallory that the girl had pretty good ears if she'd been able hear that, but that thought was lost fairly quickly as they hurried back to their Duckcycles. 

*****

"Oh, _this_ is bloody nice," Mrs. Robbinson muttered, still somehow keeping her cool in all the confusion. She gave the ducks an annoyed look, while they gave her a suspiscious one. The leader (she couldn't remember his name, she wasn't a big hockey fan after all), tapped the side of his mask, staring hard at her, then at Leon. He nodded in satisfaction. 

"Chameleon. What do you want?" He asked. He was talking to Leon? Why did he call him a lizard? That was rude! 

"Look, Wildwing, I know you have no reason to trust me, an' I don't blame ya, but I'z got a problem...." 

"Who's she?" 

"An old lady--" Sue cuffed him and he sputtered, "Um, this is Sue Robbinson. A _nice_ old lady." 

"Better," Sue said. The ducks looked vaguely amused. 

"Why is _she_ here?" 

"That's what I would like to know," Sue said. 

"Uh, it's like dis, WIldwing...I was tryin' ta figah out a good escape plan, you know, get outta the city, then the country, an' dis _nice old lady_ took pity on my plight an' offered me a place to stay. Unfortunately, I turned my back for half a minute --less even-- and somehow the other saurians found me. Draganus wants me deader than roadkill, or Larry Hama on _GenerationX_*****, an' I figured, maybe, since i _did_ kinda help youze guyz, maybe you could give me a hand?" 

Wildwing glanced at his companions, considering. Mrs Robbinson stared at Leon, now completely lost. He looked at her, then away, feeling guilty and hating it. Danged old lady! 

Two more ducks pulled up on strange-looking motorcycles. They joined the group, which withdrew to discuss what Leon had said. Mrs. Robbinson frowned. 

"I think you owe me an explanation, if only because I very nearly met my maker early, Mr. Charter." 

"Man, Sue, you don' wanna know. Dis stuff? Humans don't deal well with it." 

Humans. The way he'd said that. Humans. As if he wasn't refering to himself as a part of the collective. Humans..... 

She edged away a little. 

"Alright," Wildwing said, coming back toward them. "We've decided you can stay here, under certain conditions." He looked at Sue. "And you?" 

"I....I cannot return to my home, yet. They may come back. I think I'll rent a hotel room." 

"We'll make you some reservations. You were drawn into this unknowingly, so it isn't your fault. Duke? Mallory? Escort Chameleon to his quarters, please. Taunnie, get Phil up here, would you?" 

Leon was led away. Sue never saw him again. Years later, she would look back on that incident, and still feel glad she never found out exactly what he was. 

*****

Minutes later, Wildwing was giving Chameleon strict instructions as to his stay. 

"You are **not** to leave your quarters unattended. You are **not** at anytime to use you shape-shifting. No phone calls. No use of the internet, or any other communication device...." He continued on for several minutes, till finally Chameleon shook his head. 

"O_kay_, I get the idea already! I stay here an' don't do anythin' without your say-so. Got it. But once I decide on an identity, I need to keep that shape for a few days, okay?" 

"Why?" Wildwing wanted to know. He wasn't going to let anything get by him. This guy wouldn't trust his own grandmother, if she gave him reason. Yeesh. 

"It's part of my shape-shiftin deal. If I stay in one form for an extended period of time, that form eventually becomes my true appearance." 

"Really?" He seemed genuinely interested at this. "I didn't know that!" 

"'S'okay, not even Draganus knew that. The form you've known me by for, what, a year now? It ain't my original form." 

"Wait a minute, when I read you with the Mask..." 

"Like I said, when I stay in one form long enough, that becomes my 'fall-back' appearance. I've had dis form about three years now." 

Wildwing shook his head in confusion. 

"I'll take your word for it. Fine, if that's what you have to do, then do it. Meanwhile, make yourself comfortable. You'll be seeing a lot of this room, after all." 

"Hey, at least I have a TV, heh. Say, does this get the Playboy channel?" 

Wildwing sighed and left Chameleon by himself. The doors hissed shut, and the saurian began flicking through channels on the television, mostly to get an idea for a face. As long as he was staying on Earth, he might as well take on a human look. Anyway, changing his bio-pattern ought to send the Overlord's Seekers on a fritz, heh. 

This was bringing back unwanted memories. There were things that Draganus didn't know about him. A lot of things, actually, that nobody alive knew about him. And he intended to keep it that way. He began shaping his new identity....again. 

*****

"Tanya, you're wonderful! How on this planet did you manage to get all this so fast?" 

In the time Raye and Mallory had been gone, Tanya had stocked up at 'Lectric Land with every mechanical part neccesary, and then some. _And_ gotten started with the building. At this rate, they'd be done before the day was ended. Tanya just grinned in satisfaction. 

"Hey, uh, like, no problem! Come on, I need help here." 

Raye joined her, and soon a conversation was well under way. 

"I noticed some specs for a multi-holographic projector in one of the drawers over there," Raye commented. "Are you planning on building anything like that?" 

"I'd love to, Stars know we could use it to touch up our training, but have never found the time to make the proper modifications." 

"Well, believe it or not, I built something along those lines about a year ago. It didn't quite come out right, though. I think I know what I did wrong, though, looking at those 'prints. What this place needs a training room, rink aside, built specifically for off-field training." 

"Like the _Danger Room_!" Nosedive's voice cut in, as he made his entrance. Raye eyes him suspiciously, wondering if the caffeine had worn off yet. 

"The what?" 

"Oh, damn, not those comics again, 'Dive," Tanya grumbled. 

"Well, it's a good idea," Nosedive protested. "The X-men have their Danger Room, where they do all their training, with lasers and crap built into the walls, and those holograms...they're, like, solid, you know? Could you build that?" 

Raye frowned. "I don't know. Solid holograms? Hmmm....." 

Tanya rolled her eyes. "It's just a, uh, a, uh, comic buh-buh-book. It's, uh, not real." 

Raye shrugged, deciding to put off the idea for later and focus on the job at hand. Nosedive hung around for a while, watching and asking questions, mostly pertaining to what this arm was gonna do, and was it going to have any "major cool" built-in weapons. After a while, though, he got bored and left. Tanya and Raye sighed in relief and amusement, and kept working. Several hours later, the arm was finished and ready to be attached. 

"That can wait till tomorrow, though," Tanya said decisively. Both women were tired by now, and hungry. Upon the older woman's urging, Raye ordered a 'pizza' (whatever that was!), and settled down in the den to watch some TV. 

The first thing that came on was some kind of horror movie that just made her grimace and change the channel. The next was a cartoon of people with enormous eyes, called 'Sailor Moon'. Raye was quickly annoyed with it and began flicking through the channels aimlessly till Duke came to join her. 

"Hey, we haven't gotten to talk yet!" he exclaimed, sitting back lazily on the sofa next to her. He looked at the control in her hand and started to reach for it. She quickly snatched it out of his reach. 

"As if, Duke. _I'm_ in charge of this right now." 

Duke shrugged as if he didn't care. 

"So what have you done with yourself this past couple of years?" he asked her. 

"Avoided plague and killer robots, served in the Rebellion, followed the orders of Major McMallard...." 

Duke didn't like the way she said that. Something odd in her voice. 

"How was that, anyway?" 

"What, working for McMallard? Heh." 

She didn't answer for a while, still flicking through the channels. The switching began to get faster. 

"He was....I didn't like him. He was a slimeball. I don't know how Mallory turned out so well, with a father like him. I mean, she likes to order people around and stuff, but that's probably just her personality--" 

"He didn't...touch you, did he?" 

"He wanted to. I would've broken the arm that did it if he tried. He knew that, and I think that's all that kept him from...." She broke off with a frustrated snarl, not realizing she was now switching channels at imperceptable speed. 

"And _we're_ supposed to be the good guys," she said bitterly. Duke sighed, and changed the subject. 

"Did you finish Cleech's arm?" 

"Yeah, we put it on tomorrow. It turned out pretty well, actually. I hadn't expected this world to have the equipment." 

"You know Cleech is attracted to you." 

Raye gave him a sharp look. 

"Yeah, so?" 

"I don't have anything against him, personally, but....call me a hypocrite, but I don't trust him. With you." 

"You're not my mother." 

"No." 

"And I know how to take care of myself." 

"Yes." 

They stared at eachother a while. 

"You haven't changed a bit, Duke." 

"Neither," Duke said, a bit sorrowfully, "have you." 

Raye narrowed her eyes and was about to say something, but Nosedive suddenly yelled "PIZZA!" from the next room, grabbing both their attention. 

"That's mine," Raye told Duke, rising from the couch. "Care to join me? That is if Nosedive doesn't eat it all before I get to it?" 

"Nah, I'm not hungry," Duke shook his head. Raye shrugged and walked out. 

Duke turned back to the TV, taking the remote in hand. The channels, he realized, were still changing wildly. Disturbed, Duke tried to halt the chaotic switching, and finally had to turn the machine off to get it to stop. 

He dropped the remote on the couch next to him, no longer in the mood to watch any more. He stared off into space, an unnerved look on his face. 

*****

**The Next Day....**

"Ow....OW...._OW_!" 

"Quit being such a hatchling, Cleech," Raye said, as she made the final adjustments on his arm. "Besides, you can't feel anything with this arm....yet." 

"It's not that," Cleech said through clenched teeth. "You're twisting what's left of the flesh there!" 

"Oh....sorry," Raye said, then connected the last wire. The mechanical limb powered up with a brief humming sound, and Cleech reluctantly tried it out, moving the fingers and wrist around. He nodded, finally. 

"Works great, Lass." 

"It should. How do you feel? Sedative coming off fine?" 

"Pretty much. I still feel a little off-balance, but--" 

"No, you're mistaking sedation with your mental state." 

"Har har, I am slayed. So what have I missed?" 

"Chameleon is staying here, and those two--" she nodded toward Canard and Lucretia-- "woke up screaming about the time we got back from the Raptor. We had to put 'em under again. Other than that, nothing much." 

"You have an interesting sense of humor...." 

"So I've been told. Once you feel strong enough, you're free to roam," she informed him, and abruptly left his side. Cleech scrambled to his feet, intent on following her, and immediately regretted it, feeling the blood rush to his head. Dizzily, he stumbled out the door after her. 

"Hey, wait a minute, Raye!" She stopped and let him catch up. 

"Yes?" 

"Um..." she waited patiently for him to speak, all the while giving him a steady stare that just begged for him to try something stupid right about now. Cleech rubbed his neck, feeling self-conscious under her scrutiny. He didn't _like_ that feeling. 

"Are y' busy right now, Lass? I mean, do you have time t' maybe take a walk or somethin'. Maybe get some dinner later?" 

"Well....I dunno, Cleech. I feel a bit nervous alone with men over a decade older than me...." 

"Oh. Well, then tha's okay--" 

"...But I suppose if you promise to behave yourself..." 

"Well, tha' goes without, sayin', don' it, Lass?" Cleech said, smiling. 

"Cleech, do me one thing: stop calling me Lass." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

He offered her his arm, which she took, albeit reluctantly, and they headed for the exit. Their departure was noted by Tanya, who shook her head. 

"He better not try anything stupid...." 

*****

Chameleon was getting restless, and that could be a dangerous thing if allowed to continue. He was under Nosedive's guard right now, and the kid was outside his door, reading a comic and looking dead bored. 

Chameleon still hadn't decided on a face. He wanted something he could stand seeing when he looked in the mirror in the mornings, that much he knew, but he still wasn't certain what he was going to do with himself yet. Careerwise, he was clueless. Chameleon made a mental note to ask that Phil character about it. Maybe he could become an agent.... 

Grinning at the thought, he peeked out the doorway and peered at the book in curiousity. It _had_ to be good to keep the kid's attention for so long. Nosedive didn't even look up. 

"What's that?" Chameleon asked. 

"A book." 

"DING DING DING! Whatta we have for him, Nellie? I _know_ it's a book, what's it about?" 

"Witchblade." 

"Cool, that guantlet?" 

Nosedive looked up finally, surprised. 

"You've heard of it?" 

"Not _just_ heard, kid. Seen. That thing is creepier than your friend Raye." 

"Hey...!" 

"S'true. Who's that?" He pointed at a tall, dark-haired man in the comic. 

"That's Ian Nottingham. He's a top assassin, man, and he's the second man to ever wield the Witchblade." 

"Not a bad looking guy...." 

"Well, he has the main character drooling all over him. Keep this up, and he'll need his own series. A lot of the readers are more interested in what happens to _him_ than to Sara, the heroine!" 

"Hmmm......" Chameleon looked thoughtful. "Bring that in here, Kid. I think I've found my new face....." 

*****

**Hours Later...**

"Well, I guess we arenae eatin' dinner out t'night!" Cleech exclaimed as he and Raye, panting, arrived back in the Pond. They'd been chased all the way back by the press, who'd been more than thrilled to hear about the arrival of some new ducks. 

"We could order out," Raye suggested lightly, peering out a window at the reporters who were still waving around paper and microphones. 

"Sounds good t' me. What was that you mentioned earlier? Pete-sa...?" 

"Pizza. It's pretty good, at least when it's hot...." 

"Okay. How's that? We meet in my quarters, have dinner, watch a movie...." 

D'oh! Now he'd really blown it! Cleech waited for her to slap him, or do something typically female. She just gave him a stern look, to his relief. 

"I have no problem with that. Just remember your promise: no fooling around." 

"Hey, I'm nae going t' do anything. Well, unless you ask me t'. I'm just bein' friendly." 

"The last time someone tried 'being friendly' to me...." She didn't continue, having made her point. He promised to keep his hands to himself, and, satisfied, she went to order pizza. Half an hour later saw them in front of _Star Wars: A New Hope_, sausage, onions, and green peppers, and several packs of Budweiser. 

After another half hour of the movie, and two beers, Raye grumbled something about unrealism in the machines. 

"And how about that 'Force' business, eh?" 

"Still, there's something likeable about the whole thing," Raye returned, settling back in the sofa...and his arm. He glanced at her curiously, but she didn't seem to notice, watching the film with a slight glaze over her eyes. She didn't hold her liquor well, apparently. 

"You know what really irks me about the bad guys in this movie? They're _sexist_, that's what they are!" Raye said, sometime later, having downed another couple of beer cans. Cleech was beginning to get nervous. This wasn't going to look good. 

"Not a single woman on board!" Raye was saying. "An' wassup with Leia's hair, anyway? What _is_ that? Looks like she stuck a couple of bread rolls on either side of her head and hoped it would become a fad!" 

"Heh." 

"Well, it does!" She leaned against him, and sighed. 

"Anyway, 'Dive already tol' me about this movie: Leia's really Luke's twin sister, an' they were seperated at birth. And Darth Vader is their father, but none of them know that...yet." 

"Well, thank ye for ruinin' th' movie for _me_, Lass!" 

Raye snorted. 

"Whatta hick, falling in love with his sister. I can't stand _my_ brother. Even if I didn't know he was my brother, I'd hate him anyway." 

"I didnae know ye had a brother," Cleech said, looking down at her, interest caught. 

"Well, now you know." 

"Do ye know where he is?" 

"Yeah." 

"He survived th' Invasion, then?" 

"Yeah." 

"So you still have a family, back on Puckworld?" 

"Nope." 

"Uh...." 

He considered pressing the matter, now that his curiousity had been roused, but something else was in danger of being roused, the way she was leaning into him. 

Luckily, she rested her head on his shoulder and dropped off before she got too drunk to make a fool of herself. He pulled away and gently lifted her from the couch and carried her to the bed, laid her down, and spread the covers over her. Then he turned off the movie and stretched out on the couch. 

This girl is going to be the death of me, he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. 

To be continued in Chapters Three and Four...   


***** This is a joke only Marvel readers will get. Larry Hama is the current writer of _GenerationX_, and he's ruined the book so bad that his being there become something of a running gag. Sorry, Hama, you were good on _Wolverine_, but you're no Bacchalo! 


End file.
